


Tearful Reunion

by Spacebrick



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Incest, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: They hadn't seen each other since that last goodbye at the train station, thanks to the Octolings... With so many things to say, which should come first?





	Tearful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, REALLY hate this whole Callie kidnapping plot that's going to be in Splatoon 2 for various reasons. To make it feel a little less terrible, I tried to extract a little good out of it in the form of this story. Nintendo is probably going to make it a lot worse than just "she got kidnapped," but fingers crossed regardless.
> 
> I'll forgive you if you make them kiss, though, Nintendo.

When Marie had cautiously pushed open that door, her thoughts had been only of Callie. She had come so far for her, surmounted every insurmountable danger, met and fought every enemy in her path - just like she had always said she would; just like she had sworn to herself the day she had disappeared. The two of them had gone what felt like eons since they had last seen each other; she could have been anywhere, yet she turned up nowhere. 

As the door opened, both of their thoughts had turned to the worst. Marie had began to lose hope she would ever find her - in turn, Callie had began to lose hope she would ever be found. What lurked beyond the other side of the doorway was surely another one of  _ them _ , never a friendly face but only ever a twisted visage, hell-bent on punishment. But now, now…

...now, here she was. In this very cramped, stifled cell… The two did nothing but sit in silence for several moments, untrusting of this mutual figment of the imagination, this mirage in the desert, until Callie rose from the spot she had been held captive for so long. She took a step towards Marie like something out of a dream, but in lieu of pinching herself, Marie instead rested her hands on Callie’s face, sliding them to feel every delicate curve and contour… the face she had not felt for so long. The face that could belong to no one else. They both now knew what lay before them was more than mere illusion. Marie had at last found the one she had pressed on for, the one for which she had kept all her strength…

“Callie, I…” In the blink of an eye, this strength she had so stoically gathered gave way. “I-” She began to choke up, and dark spots spattered on the concrete floor as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. Every thought she had kept arranged in her mind collapsed as Callie buckled her arms around her. As Marie let her emotions pour from her, Callie stood silently and smiled. She herself had cried for days and days after she had been so suddenly ripped from her closest - but that was before. Now, everything was going to be okay. Now, all the hope they had ever needed had been found. It wasn’t time to cry anymore. But she understood, as they always did, and allowed the two of them to gently sway back and forth, a mother and her weeping child - it was now her turn to protect Marie.

“You don’t need to say anything. I know.” Callie spoke with a voice as bright and soft as the moon. And then she reclaimed the sensation that had been taken from her for so long, gently pulling Marie by the back of her head to make their lips meet. The warm sensation of Callie’s lips only made these hot tears gush down Marie’s cheeks as Callie gently wiped them away with her thumb, and the two of them stood for a while in this position, nothing seeming to be quite real. The dim ceiling lamp paled in comparison to the glow that the two seemed to emanate, and though they had both been scarred by battle, they remained as beautiful to each other as they had ever been. To say that they were elated would be an understatement.

Amidst the gentle cooing of a long lost lover, Marie’s sobbing turned to weeping, and finally snivelling, as if a valve in her mind had been slowly turned. The shift in power between the two was astounding - now Callie was the strong one, who elected to prop up the ready-to-collapse Marie. She began to walk the two of them out the doorway, and Marie, eyes redder than ever before, turned to her cousin, her words spoken conservatively.

“Where are we going... Callie?” She had planned so carefully for this moment, but had never thought of what would come after. Fortunately, Callie was already sure of the answer. She always had been.

  
“...Home.”


End file.
